The present invention relates to video coding and, in particular, to tailoring coding parameters to decoder attributes.
Modern coding systems employ a coding terminal and decoding terminal to capture, code, deliver and decode source video. The capabilities of such terminal equipment vary considerably. To increase inter-device operation, several coding protocols have been defined. An encoder may code source video data using coding parameters and a syntax defined by one of the coding parameters (such as the ITU-T's H.265 or H.264 standards) and output the coded video data to a channel. If the coded video data complies with the requirements of its governing protocol, any decoding device that operates in compliance with the protocol will be able to decode and render the coded video data.
There is such a wide variety in encoding and decoding devices, however, that such mere adherence to a coding protocol cannot guarantee that source video will be coded in the most efficient manner or that the coded video data, once decoded, will have the highest visual quality that can be achieved by those devices.
Accordingly, the inventors perceive a need in the art for a protocol for exchange between an encoding terminal and a decoding terminal that contributes to improved coding quality and efficiency over the qualities and efficiencies that are achieved through use of the governing protocols.